The True Danger
by DevilPriestess
Summary: This story take place after the events in Dangerous Hearts. Hinata is in town for Sakura's upcoming wedding. While fighting her personal demons, she finds herself once again trying to discover what she really wants and who.


**Hi My Loves, this is a short chapter, being the prologue and all it's very fluffy...So unlike me. This is the sequel to Dangerous Hearts. The action will start next chapter. So, prepare for a new roller coaster. So with out a further wait, I bring you _The True Danger._**

**Prologue **

Hinata stepped off the plain taking in the air. She walked forward with her daughter hand in hers. The tiny red hair child had not enjoyed the plane twelve hour plane ride. Though the older woman couldn't blame her, at least the child was able to sleep. She felt a squeeze at her hand. She looked done at a pair of eyes the mirrored hers.

"Mommy, I'm tired." She said sounding cranky. Hinata frowned. She picked the small her up trying to remain moving forward as the crowd of people followed behind her.

"I know sweetie," Sympathy was in voice as she let the girls head rest on her shoulder.

"And my ears still hurt." Hinata rocked her back and forth trying to keep the small child calm. They still had to make the journey through luggage and customs. Eventually, Misaki would have to get used to the time change. However, Hinata thought she deserved a little nap after the rough ride.

It didn't take her long to locate their luggage. However it was proving difficult to pull the bags from the belt with Misaki in her arms. She wasn't going to get frustrated.

"Ma'am would you like some help?" She turned and saw a very good looking man smiling at her. She recognized him from the plane. He was one of the many reasons the experience had sucked. He had been nice but started coming on to her much too strong. She sighed as he helped her without her responding.

"Thank you but really you don't have too." She said running her hand through her hair, still supporting Misaki on her hip.

"It's no problem, beautiful." He winked. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. He pulled the first bag down. "Just tell me which ones are yours." She submitted to the requested and pointed him in the right direction.

This wasn't the way she wanted this trip to start. Everything that could go wrong did. She had just wanted a peaceful flight to the think about her Maid of honor speech and contemplated what the next two months would be like. Yet, she hadn't been that lucky. First her flight had been cancelled due to the weather and she had to be assigned to another flight which was delay by two hours. When Her and her daughter finally made it onto a plane, She ended up in a crowded row with a kid kicking her seat from behind combined with the crying of an infant. The guy had sat next to her the entire flight trying to get her information mostly likely because he pegged her an easy lay.

She had wished that when she finally reached the Suna, that it would be relatively dark but no such luck. The sun was bright in the sky as it lit up the airport. All she wanted was a bed, some sleep and a glass of red wine to help the process along.

She was surprised that the trip through customs went smoothly. The guy followed her as she was just happy to be leaving the nightmare of International airlines.

She looked around for her ride as the guy stopped next to her. "So, I was wondering if I could get your name and number."

"Hinata," She heard her name and quickly found a waving hand and smiling face. She instantly smiled as the red haired man walked over to her. When he reached her he brought her into a quick satisfying hug.

"Gaara," She said. He looked at the sleep child in her arms.

"She's out," He said. "Rough flight,"

"You have no idea," She turned to the guy who had a look of horror on his face.

"Who is this?" He asked a bit jealously.

"Somebody I met on the plane. He was helping us with the luggage." She said. Gaara looked to the guy in a very threatening almost animalistic way but he smiled and offered his hand.

"Thank you for helping her, but your services are no longer needed." Hinata felt that she should reprimand him for his rudeness but she didn't have the energy.

"No problem man," the guy said and quickly scurried away like a rodent. Gaara found kindness when he looked back at her. He hugged her again overjoyed to see her and his daughter. He took Misaki from her arm.

"Here, give me the duffle bags and other luggage." Hinata looked at him in disbelief as she looked at her bags.

"That's too much Gaara," He smiled.

"You shouldn't have to carry anything; I have all of your stuff." She frowned.

"At least let me carry Misaki. I can bare that." He agreed.

* * *

Hinata was relieved when she saw Gaara's mansion. She could hear the king sized bed calling her. Gaara had had his servant get her things. She thought it was a good to see that they actually looked happy and glad to be working for Gaara. Gaara escorted her to her room which was joined to another that was colored a bright yellow and surrounded by children's toys and books. He had obviously been preparing for her arrival.

It had been a difficult decision to stay with Gaara while she was in town but she knew that it was the safest place. Also, He had proven to be reliable, an exceptional father, and friend. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her again. She put Misaki in the big bed covered in the yellow sheets. She knew the child would be overjoyed when she woke up.

She her room leaving the adjoining doors open incase Misaki woke up. It had been weeks since she had seen Gaara. He had be frequently visiting them in since her had almost magically shown up six months prior. He was different and obviously so. He was a different man: sweet, funny, and unthreatening, at least to her he was. He mother and Father had almost made her cancel her trip when she decided to stay with Gaara.

She knew that with everything that had happened she should hate him. Even in part in her mind she thought she was crazy for ever trusting this man but he was her friend. Despite everything that had happened, he had proved himself. He just wanted to be a part of his daughter life

"Hinata," Gaara said from Misaki's room refusing to cross the door way that led to Hinata's room. She smiled weakly from exhaustion "Mind if I come in?" He asked politely.

"Sure," She sat on the bed. "Come sit next to me. He smiled and did as he was told.

"How was your flight?" He asked finally truly addressing her since they left the airport. She frowned playfully.

"Horrible, I'm just glad we're here safely," She said. "I'm so tired."

"I can leave if you wish it." She laughed.

"Wish it, what are you a genie?" She asked with a laugh.

"I am at your command, three wishes." She laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, all I want right now is some sleep." She said falling onto the mattress. He got up.

"Well, I close the blinds for you and let you get some rest." Hinata smiled.

"Can you wake me up in three hours?" She asked. "I'm sure Sakura will want to see me later and I have to call my mother." She let out a yawn.

"I'll see you in three hours and you can tell me about everything I missed." He saw as he closed the blinds and walked towards the door. "Sweet dreams Hinata."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow beginning but I promise I will try to make this at least half as good as the prequel. As always please review and such. **

**~Devi**


End file.
